Out of time
by LittleAJ
Summary: six months ago Luna smith discovered Torchwood and found her dad the doctor. The master in his new form wants revenge and to bring the time lords back. Will Luna be out of time?
1. Chapter 1

Out of time

Luna was just getting use to the way things where. It had been 6 months since she had found her dad and torchwood. She had planed for her and Arthur to go bowling that day as it was Arthur Birthday on Wednesday and they wouldn't have the time to go after school. Luna loved Sundays it was the end of the week with no school to worry about. Luna and Arthur where approaching the bowling alley near Cardiff Bay. Luna's phone started to ring as they where just about to enter. "Hello" she says picking up the phone.  
"Hello any chance you can come in it's pretty important and we need a telekinetic expert like you" Jack asks  
"Why, what's going on" Luna asks  
"It's just there's a huge amount of it building up of the bay" Jack answers  
"well have you traced the signal" Luna replies  
"Yes it's near the bay I would say next to the bowling alley" Jack says  
"That's not good I'll be there in a minuet" Luna says  
"You've got to go haven't you" Arthur asks  
"Yes I'm sorry we can do it next weekend" Luna promised  
"yeah whatever, I should have guesses that it wouldn't happen" He says walking off  
"Arthur don't be like this please" Luna whispers  
But he doesn't look back he just keeps walking.  
Luna walks furiously towards the other doors towards the hub. She reaches out to open the metal handle when a tiny spark fly's out.  
"Ouch" she says opening successfully the second time.  
"What the hell is going on with me" she thought to herself.

"what took you so long Looney" Jack asks when Luna finally arrives having a lot of trouble with metal objects  
"you try being zapped every time you go near something metal" She snaps  
"Oh so your the source, you had an argument with Arthur by any chance" Jack laughs  
"Yes but only a couple of minutes ago and I was in a good mood so..." Luna replied  
"well the reading has just gone up again" Gwen says walking over to the computer  
"how high is it" Luna asks worried  
"Come and have a look" Gwen says turning the screen round. While Luna walks over to have a look.  
"How bad is the reading" Jack asks  
"very bad, I've never done anything as big as that before, I don't understand it" Luna says  
"Let's just try to get it back down then, and work out how to get rid of it" Jack suggests

"Jack one of the weevils are out" Gwen says looking up at the CCTV footage on the computer.  
"I'll go" Luna says getting up  
"You sure" Jack asks  
"positive, and besides I normally do it" Luna says  
Luna walks down to the volts. She gets the stun gun from her jacket. She rarely had to use it as she normally used her telekinetic energy to get it back behind the glass. She opens the door but all the weevils are inside. Not one of them had escaped. She was just about to turn around when the door shuts and locks it's self. She try's to open the door but she can't. She looks at her phone but there's no signal and her com isn't working. "Luna" A unfamiliar voice says from behind her  
Luna turns around faced by a man she looks down to his left hand where there is a silver ring. She gasps. "But your dead" She whispers  
the voice laughs "Your out of time, this is my revenge and what better way of doing it by using you"  
"Do you know how many rules you are breaking at the moment" she asks  
"Yes but who plays by the rules, you are the chosen one who will bring back everything we lost in the time war" The voice says  
"I don't know what your talking about" Luna lies  
"I think you do, remember those stories on Galaphray, the chosen one is you" The voice says  
"No I'm not her" Luna says stepping back towards the locked door. She knew it was locked and there wasn't much she could do about it.  
"I think you are" The voice says grabbing her wrist  
"What are you doing" She says trying to get his hand off of her wrist  
Luna felt dizzy and fell unconscious. "Remember Luna Smith your out of time" The voice says  
Luna and the voice dissapear.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna had woken up a few moments later. Her head spinning. She had seen the face of the voice or as she should call it the master. "Take me back now" She said  
"No why ever should I do that" He replied slipping some sort of alien devise onto her wrist. Luna tries to stand up but was unable to.  
"What's going on" Luna demanded  
"Your going to bring back everything we lost" The master smiles  
"That's just a myth, it isn't real, you could destroy the whole universe, you can't make me bring it back you know" Luna argues  
"I can and I will, what's his name Arthur isn't it" The master snarls  
"Don't you dare bring him into this" Luna snaps  
"It's too late and everyone you ever cared about will suffer until you turn back time" The master smiles  
Luna's mind suddenly filled with hundreds of voices. Calling for help, But the loudest was Arthur's. Tears fell down her face.  
"What do I have to do" Luna says admitting defeat.  
"It's already started. You're out of time Luna smith and there's no turning back now" The master smiles walking away.  
"Oh I better but these out of reach don't want you calling for help do we" He says taking Luna's phone and kicking it onto the other side of the room.  
Luna tried to get the object off of her wrist. But it was stuck fast. Her mobile started to ring. She realised the object on her wrist was draining her energy from her body and also her power. She slowly crawled over to where her phone was. Just answered it in time and put it by her side on loud speaker.  
"Luna are you alright" Arthur says  
"Yeah I'm always fine you know me" She tries to sound ok  
"where are you I need to talk to you I'm sorry about earlier" Arthur explains  
"That's ok, I need you to help me, go to the hub find Jack tell him the master is here and to get my Dad and fast" Luna answers  
"ok, anything else" Arthur says puzzled  
"Keep safe" she manages to say before she falls unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luna, wake up, Luna" Luna heard Arthur's voice say.  
Luna slowly opens her eyes. She was in some sort of room. Arthur was on the other side of the room to her. "Did you find Jack" Luna asks  
"yeah just about" Arthur answers  
"That's good" Luna smiles. She put her hand out. There was a small spark that stopped her.  
"Ouch" she says snatching her hand back  
"what was that" Arthur asks  
"energy pulse, it's keeping me away from you and keeping anyone else out and us in" Luna explains  
Arthur laughs "You sound like..." Arthur stops  
"The finale reunion how sweet shame he'll never know the truth" The master laughs  
"what is he talking about" Arthur asks  
"I have no idea what lies he's saying now" Luna says  
"now I though we had a deal" The master asks  
"we did, but you've broken it" Luna snaps  
The master grabs Luna's wrist and slips a second alien devise onto her wrist  
"You've made the mistake of getting your dad involved and he's going to regret everything he ever did to stop me, and you can slowly watch your life go as I bring them all back" he says he drops her wrist.  
Luna could now see the fear in Arthur's eyes.  
"I'm sorry" she says  
Luna turns her head she can hear the noise of the tardis. The doctor steps out and runs over.  
"Don't come to near energy pulse" Luna quickly explains everything.  
The doctor stops and runs over to a computer screen on the other side of the room. Gets out his glasses.  
"25% so far we can stop it so long as it doesn't go past 75%" The doctor quickly babbles  
"any chance you can get us out" Luna asks  
"there may be a slight high pitched noise" The doctor explains getting out his sonic screwdriver and fiddling with the control panel.  
A high pitch ringing blares out. "Ouch" Luna screams covering her ears  
"sorry!" the doctor says  
"don't we need to get those things off of Luna's wrists" Arthur asks  
"that might be a good idea" the doctor says trying to unlock it with his sonic screwdriver. "No it wont work we need his laser screwdriver to do that" The doctor explains  
"and if you don't mind me asking who are you" Arthur asks  
"oh, I'm the doctor Luna's dad" the doctor smiles  
"what" Arthur gasps  
"we can't just stand here al day we need to get this thing off my wrist be fore he destroys the universe" Luna explains.  
" we need to find Jack Gwen and Ianto first, they're tracking the master" The doctor says  
"And you might want this back" The doctor says handing back Luna's sonic screwdriver back  
"But how" Luna says  
"Just use it to find Jack Gwen and Ianto" The doctor says  
Luna quickly scans the room. "This way" she says running towards a door they run down a series of corridors. Luna stops suddenly.  
"It's lost them" She says it bleeps several times "or not" she laughs. Running ahead of the doctor and Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

"what the hell is going on" Arthur demands  
"basically the master is annoyed with my dad for a million things, so is trying to bring the entire time lord population back by using me, which will most likely destroy the whole universe and also is breaking every rule in the galactic code" Luna quickly explains  
"there in there, the master is in, we better be quick he's just about to kill jack again" Luna says approaching a double door. Luna runs through the door. "Drop the screwdriver" Luna yells to the master  
"aww what a shame, why don't you just drop down dead, I thought that thing would have made you by now"  
"stop this now or I'll make you" Luna snaps  
"go on then make me" The master replies  
Luna touches her wrist then the master screams, her face screws up with concentration. The master falls unconscious. She takes the alien devises off of her wrist and drops them to the ground. Arthur see's there is something wrong with Luna and runs over. Luna falls down to the ground. "Luna can you hear me" Arthur ask catching her just before she hits the ground  
"yes, I think I'm alright" Luna whispers the doctor scans the devises which are next to her.  
"79%" He whispers "it's too late"  
"It can't be!" Arthur argues  
"Luna you need to regenerate" the doctor says  
"No I can't change, too much has happened" Luna whispers her last words  
"no Luna stay with me please" Arthur says too late  
Arthur hold Luna in his arms "she never knew" I whispered  
"knew what" The doctor asks  
"That I loved her" Arthur answers taking Luna's hand.  
" I think she did know" Jack smiled looking over to Luna.  
Luna's eyes opened. "What just happened" Luna asked  
"But...? You just died" Arthur says  
"Typical time lords" Jack laughs "Maybe Luna isn't suppose to regenerate, maybe that's another thing to add to her list"  
"why do you keep calling her a time lord" Arthur asks  
"Because I'm not human I'm a time lord" Luna explains  
"Well it would be very interesting going out with a time lord can you tell me what is going to happen in the next episode of eastenders?" Arthur replies  
"Are you asking me out" Luna asks but she doesn't need to wait for an answer.  
"come on let's get back to the hub" Jack says leading the way.


End file.
